Pulso
by Proyecto1-8
Summary: Mishiro de CieloCriss y Asondomar. Koushiro busca respuestas en un laberinto... afuera hay una ambulancia, medicinas especiales y unos paramédicos dicen: "Todavía tiene pulso".
1. El laberinto al que fuimos a parar

Este fic surge de la colaboración entre **CieloCriss y Asondomar**. Como no podía ser de otra manera, es un mishiro dramático en el que la realidad se ve mezclada con el mundo onírico. Esperamos que la historia entusiasme tanto a los lectores como a nosotras.

Gracias por leer,

Digimon no nos pertenece.

**.*.*.*.**

**PULSO**

**.*.*.*.**

**El laberinto al que fuimos a parar**

No lo sé. La pregunta es cómo llegué a aquí. Y no hay respuesta. Si no lo recuerdo, la única explicación lógica es que esto sea un sueño. Las ruinas, los códigos, el calor, los ecos. Todo es falso. Lo sé, es mentira porque no puede ser de otra manera. No puede.

No hay ninguna puerta. He presionado en todas las esquinas, en cada baldosa, no hay nada oculto. Ni salidas ni entradas.

Es una pesadilla. Estar encerrado es uno de los más profundos miedos. En un cubo de piedra, sin ventanas ni rendijas. Debo haber adquirido la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, es eso. No hay lugares imposibles.

Si cierro los ojos sigo viendo.

Me quedo sin luz. Mis manos palpan la pared, las leen. Pero cualquier intento de memorizar su mensaje es inútil.

El eco se acerca.

_Koushiro._

Es mi nombre. Esa voz...

_Koushiro._

…que llora. La recuerdo. Se acerca porque grita.

Sigue sin haber respuestas. Si tan solo pudiera decir su nombre... Mimi. Solo logro pensarlo, despego mis labios pero mi garganta no responde. Mimi. Siempre bromeo con ello, un nombre sencillo para una persona complicada. Mimi, si dejases de llorar, sabrías que estoy pensando en tu nombre.

_Estoy aquí, Koushiro._

¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí? No puedes estar aquí porque estoy solo. No hay niños corriendo, no hay mesa que poner, no hay visitas. Nada, nadie. Estoy solo. Sin salida, sin luz. Sin ti.

_Estoy a tu lado. Te necesito._

**.*.*.*.**

Todavía tiene pulso, eso me dijeron antes de llevárselo.

Yo quedé suspendida en una nube, parpadeé sin detenerme.

No sé cómo, entró demasiada luz en la calle aunque era de noche. El blanco se me hizo un color cruel, extrañé los ojos negros de Koushiro, comprendí que a partir de ese día nuestra vida iba a ser una escala de grises.

La tos de la niña me hizo reaccionar. La traía en brazos, ella estornudaba por tiempos y cuando la respiración se le hacía bola en el pecho, le daban episodios de espasmos.

Quise taparle los ojos para que no viera nada, ni siquiera a ella se le veían suficientemente negros.

Me senté en la acera sin dejar de abrazarla. A mi lado, lo que quedaba del auto parecía desfragmentarse cada vez más, como si se estuviera formando un rompecabezas imposible.

Entre los cristales rotos de la ventana del conductor,podía verse intactala bolsa de plástico con el logo de la farmacia "Kusuri"(*).

La medicina de la niña.

La medicina para los nervios.

La medicina para el amor.

¿Y dónde había dejado Koushiro la medicina para los milagros? ¿Esa no la había comprado? ¿Verdad que sí?

La nube donde estaba suspendida comenzó a despejarse, a desaparecer, y yo sentí que me caía. Fue como esos sueños de caída libre que tenía cuando era pequeñay recién me había acostado en la cama.

_Koushiro..._ le dije desde mi interior, los ojos me lloraron al revés.

_Estoy a tu lado. Te necesito._

De nuevo la niña me trajo a la realidad. Me tocó las mejillas húmedas, me dijo "mami", se estremeció en mis brazos y volvió a toser.

Mi principito soltó el llanto en cuanto salió de la casa y corrió hasta aferrarse a mi falda.

¿Dóndeestápapá?¿quéestápasando?¿quiénessonestosseñores?¿porquénomecontestasmami?¿semuriópapá?¿verdadqueno? Las palabras de mi hijo se me encimaron y no pude responder, apenas le entendí.

Quise reprenderlo por salir de casa, se lo había prohibido al escuchar el impacto del accidente que nos nubló la razón a todos.

No podía escuchar el escándalo de la ambulancia. El niño se tapaba las orejas mientras lloraba y yo no era capaz de precisar si la sirena estaba encendida. El sujeto del seguro del auto estaba diciendo algo, creo, y los peritos me hacían preguntas.

¿Suesposoconsumíaestupefacientes?¿puedefirmarestepapel?...

Apenas podía distinguir los flashes de las cámaras, incluso había reporteros. Al conductor del otro auto no le había pasado gran cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

La ambulancia comenzó a alejarse. Me puse tiesa unos instantes, dejé a mi hija junto a su hermano, corrí hacia los paramédicos. Todo iba demasiado rápido. Dijeron algo sobre un paro cardíaco, dijeron algo sobre el pulso de Koushiro y yo me sentí muy mal, recordando que apenas hacía una hora que nos habíamos gritado como nunca antes.

_Koushiro._ Le repetí dentro de mí. _Estoy a tu lado. Te necesito._

Los niños, que siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, se tomaron de las manos. Él lloraba y ella tosía. A mí de nuevo me elevaron las nubes.

**.*.*.*.**

Las paredes se acercan. Se están moviendo. Aunque no puedo verlas, escucho el arrastre de los muros. Sé que el cubo empequeñece porque noto la presión del aire en mi cabeza. No temo. No tengo ningún motivo para tener miedo. Llegará un momento en el que el aire no pueda comprimirse más y todo estalle.

Cuando eso ocurra, podré tocar a Mimi.

Le diré que la física nos salvó. El aire fue más fuerte que los muros de piedra. En ocasiones, lo que no podemos ver guarda un gran poder.

No llores más, Mimi. Pronto todo estallará.

Las paredes se detienen. Grito tu nombre pero no puedo escuchar mi propia voz. Sigues llamándome. Suena como un eco. Se acerca, mientras las paredes se alejan y el aire se descomprime. Corro. Te busco. Me doy golpes y no llego a ninguna parte, todo parece girar.

_Koushiro._

Dime dónde estás, por favor. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte. No llores más.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando llegaron Taichi y Sora, pude volver a ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

—Tranquila —me dijo Sora. Fue como si hubiera abierto los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí ni dónde estaban mis hijos. Miré a la puerta. Inconscientemente esperaba que Koushiro apareciera por ella, que el mal sueño había acabado.

—¿Quién les avisó? —pregunté mientras me echaba en los brazos de mi mejor amiga.

Ni Taichi ni Sora me respondieron.

—Sé que Koushiro se va a poner bien —les lloré con la mayor sinceridad posible—, pero debo sufrir un poco, siento que es mi deber, entre más llore más fácil será que todo haya sido sólo un sueño... eso le dije al encargado del seguro del auto, pero no me comprendió ni un poco...

—Mimi... —susurró Sora, acariciando mi cabello enredado. De reojo vi que Taichi hablaba por el celular.

El hospital tenía focos de luz fluorescente. A mí me mareaban. ¿Le habrían dado la medicina a mi princesa? ¿Alguien habría recogido la bolsa de la farmacia?

—La medicina —avisé a mi amiga, separándome de su regazo—, la medicina se quedó en el auto.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—No entiendes, tenemos que recogerla. Se accidentó por ir a comprarla, le grité cosas horribles, para el colmo la niña no dejaba de toser —dije poniéndome de pie. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba encamada.

—Escucha, Mimi, te has desmayado, será mejor que descanses un poco más.

—¿Qué me he desmayado? ¡Eso no es cierto! Fui muy fuerte, Sora, te lo juro. —Se me vinieron las lágrimas, porque me acababa de enterar.

¿Y los niños? ¿Y Koushiro? ¿Y la maldita medicina? ¿Por qué seguía volando entre las nubes? Ni que fuera Yamato viajando por el espacio.

—Sí, eres fuerte. No te preocupes, Mimi. —Ella me siguió la corriente—. Por ahora descansa un poco más, ¿quieres?Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Por los niños no te preocupes, están con Miyako.

Asentí con inconformidad. No se me quitaba de la mente la bolsa de la medicina. Seguramente había comprado la medicina de la princesita, como también había comprado sus medicinas. Eran especiales, sus medicinas eran especiales.

—No puedo, Sora, tengo que regresar a por las medicinas —insistí.

—El auto se lo llevó la grúa hace una hora —me informó Taichi—. No podrías sacar nada de ahí. Eso sí, la verdad es que debiste haberme dicho lo que pasaba, Mimi-chan.

—¿Haberte dicho el qué? ¡¿Cómo podía saberque Kou iba a accidentarse?!

—Debiste haberme dicho que en el carro había sustancias ilegales.

**.*.*.*.**

Echo a reír. No puedo parar. No escucho las carcajadas, ni siento mi estómago contraerse, no parece que haya ocurrido nada divertido. Estoy tumbado en el suelo y sé que me estoy riendo porque veo las letras flotando sobre mí. JA JAJA. Bailan, me marean. Son azules con el borde blanco.

Esto debe ser lo que se conoce como mal viaje. No es un sueño porque, si lo fuera, sabría cómo controlarlo. Podría ver a Mimi solo con desearlo. Y la deseo. Cierro los ojos. Trato de recordar su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios... Sus labios en rojo.

Pero las letras azules siguen ahí, riéndose. ¿Se burlan de mí? ¿Es esto una broma?

Un laberinto. La palabra ha venido a mí como un destello.

Ahora que Mimi ya no grita, esto no es tan malo. Puedo estar aquí hasta que se me pase. Me quedaré tumbado, ignorando las burlas. Los efectos se pasarán pronto.

Diría que esta es una de esas veces en las que la gente se arrepiente de sus errores y promete cambiar. La mayoría no lo hacen. Las mentiras mueven el mundo. Empiezas mintiendo a tus padres. Le siguen los maestros, los amigos, los jefes. Mientes a tu novia. Le sigues mintiendo cuando se convierte en tu mujer. Prometes no hacerlo pero lo haces, ya ni lo piensas, tampoco te justificas. Mientes a tus hijos, ni sabes que lo haces. Eres Koushiro hijo, Koushiro marido, Koushiro en el laberinto. Te engañas a ti mismo todos los días, a tus deseos, aspiraciones, fortalezas. Te cuentas que eres quien necesitas ser. Koushiro empleado del mes. Koushiro padre. Koushiro consumiendo drogas.

Para no mentir esta vez, diré que no voy a cambiar. No hay ningún error. Si te alejas lo suficiente, ves que todo ayuda al equilibrio. Nada importa más que el equilibrio.

**.*.*.*.**

—Quiero verlo —le dije a Sora mientras me daba la mano—. Quiero verlo, llévame a verlo... dijeron algo feo sobre su pulso.

Sé que sus ojos hacían esfuerzos por mirarme. El párpado inferior le temblaba y, al fijarme en su boca, me pareció mucho mayor de lo que éramos. ¿O es que había pasado años inconsciente como la bella durmiente?

Sora no decía nada. Me dio la impresión de que estaba esperando a que Yagami volviese del pasillo con nuevas noticias.

Casi podía leerle la mente.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

No te va a gustar, me dijeron sus pupilas. Aunque lo que salió de su boca fue "hablaré con los doctores", yo solo pensaba en las palabras que me contaba su mirada. No te va a gustar, no te va a gustar... insistí en repetírmelas, era una pequeña y asustada parte de mí la que hablaba. Y había otra parte optimista, diciendo que eso solo era un mal día, un día muy largo. Que no me preocupara, pues al igual que el sueño de la Bella Durmiente, al despertar todo el reino bailaría conmigo. Así debía ser. Aunque muchos me llaman ingenua, solía pasar que las cosas salían bien cuando lo deseaba de verdad.

Quizás por eso, cuando estuve al lado de Koushiro, mi primera reacción fue reír.

Reí tanto...las vías a las que estaba conectado y la máquina que le hacía respirar no eran más que un disfraz para mí. Íbamos a una fiesta, a un concurso por parejas y habíamos elegido la temática hospital. La temática accidente de coche.

La temática comatosos.

Reí porque de ningún modo parecía real. No nos podía estar pasando, no a nosotros.

Los pitidos de la máquina que se enganchaba en uno de sus dedos acabaron con mi risa. Los números de la pantalla eran cada vez más pequeños. No dejé de mirarlos hasta que volvieron a crecer.

Respiré aliviada, aunque no entiendo cuanto importan esos números si al mirar a mi Koushiro seguía tan paralizado como antes. Por fin me atreví a tocarle, muy suavemente, con mi mano enfundada en plástico sobre sus dedos amarillentos.

Escuché los pasos de los médicos. Entraron en la sala, todos vestidos del mismo modo que yo, de blanco y azul impoluto, con mascarillas, gorro y guantes. Me aparté de la cama, ellos hicieron caso omiso de mi presencia.

_Koushiro,_ lo llamé otra vez por dentro. _¿En qué laberinto fuimos a parar?_

El más bajo de ellos le examinó las pupilas con un puntero de luz. El otro anotó sus pulsaciones. Yo miré a esos números, por si tenían nuestra respuesta.

**.*.*.*.**

Fin del capítulo 1

(*) Kusuri significa "medicina" en japonés.


	2. Un camino de baldosas sin color

**PULSO**

**Un camino de baldosas sin color**

El ombligo es la única parte del cuerpo que no tengo entumida.

Me sacaron de la habitación donde las máquinas controlan a Koushiro. Quiero ser positiva; quiero pensar que se convertirá en un cyborg... eso me gustaría más que tenerlo inconsciente, a él también le gustaría...

Una enfermera me pidió que me quitara la ropa esterilizada que me puse para verlo. Le dije que tenía un calambre, pero eso no le causó compasión. Se acercó y me obligó a desvestirme, a quitarme el gorro, los guantes y el cubrebocas. Yo gemí, inconforme; terminé quitándome todo lo que me ordenó, salvo los botines de tela azul que ocultaban mis zapatos de tacón.

Me pareció muy extraño que existieran esos calcetines impolutos de color azul; sabía que eran para evitar la transmisión de enfermedades, pero no dejaba de parecerme raro que yo los llevara puestos.

—¿Puedo quedármelos? —pregunté como si fueran más importantes que los zapatos rojos de la niña del Mago de Oz.

La enfermera negó y reiteró que los tirara.

Regresé a la sala de espera después de la desazón de quitarme el disfraz de la fiesta temática de hospital. Mi llegada hizo que todos me saludaran con un silencio, decenas de ojos estrellados contra los míos.

Quise fingir que me desmayaba otra vez. Uno de mis más grandes sueños es poder desmayarme a mi antojo, lo empecé a desear cuando me interesé por Koushiro.

La verdad es que nunca supe fingir demasiado bien ante él. Cuando planeaba desvanecerme, Koushiro no me prestaba la suficiente atención. Yo quería desfallecer en sus brazos, no en el suelo.

Me alegraba y me dolía que ellos estuvieran en el hospital. Bastaba con imaginar a un amigo para que apareciera frente a mí y me diera su apoyo... estaban por todos lados, los vi esperar conmigo entre los sillones, algunos no dejaban de mirarme, parecían hormigas caminando alrededor de mí.

Y, sin embargo, que estuvieran conmigo no era suficiente. Yo lo único que quería, además de desmayarme, era que no me vieran de ese modo y me dejaran regresar contigo a esa habitación donde las máquinas te abrazaban.

_Koushiro, ya sé por qué no te gusta que hagamos reuniones tan grandes_. Pero no te enojes demasiado, recuerda que solo es una fiesta. Una fiesta en un hospital.

Koushiro, por primera vez entiendo por qué a veces no te gusta la gente.

Me acordé de los libros de «¿Dónde está Wally?», siempre había que ver por horas una ilustración llena de personajes para encontrar a Wally, el cual vestía un jersey a rayas blanco y rojo. Si tuviera que buscarte y jugara a «¿Dónde está Izzy?», mi pista principal serían tus ojos negros y tu cabello color ladrillo. De verdad, si esto fuera un juego, te buscaría en la sala del hospital que está llena de nuestros amigos. Si fuera un juego...

Me distrajo el sonido del celular, ni siquiera sabía que lo traía en el vestido. No tenía idea de dónde había dejado mi bolso... el celular debería estar ahí. No me gustaba no tener claro dónde estaba ese aparato. Aunque eso era lo de menos, porque tampoco sabía dónde estaban mis hijos, ni dónde había quedado la medicina...

Las medicinas especiales.

Al levantar el móvil, me volví a entumecer.

Mister Manager era un hombre inoportuno, como todos los representantes, por eso le colgué sin contestar. No podía imaginar nada más espantoso que hablar con él sobre las nuevas recetas para el show y los invitados de la próxima temporada.

Sora se acercó y me sujetó de la muñeca. Me ayudó a tomar asiento como si fuera una niña pequeña; Takeru me ofreció un té. No me gustó cómo me sonrieron. A pesar de eso, les respondí con una mueca bien intencionada.

El celular volvió a sonar, pero dejé que la música fluyera. Imaginé que se trataba de un mensaje que yo estaba enviándole a mi cyborg.

Koushiro. Te necesito.

No me iré de aquí, sólo asegúrate de regresar.

Todos esperaban a que contestara, pero yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Mister Manager nunca se cansaba de intentarlo, yo tampoco.

Dejé que la llamada siguiera porque me daba la impresión de que Koushiro mejoraría su pulso: _tumtumtum,ringringring,tumtumtum,ringringring. _

—¿Quieres que conteste por ti? —Uno de mis amigos me sacó del trance. Sentí que habían pasado horas. Alcé la cabeza y vi a tantas personas a mi alrededor que no supe quién me había dicho eso.

—No —dije y contesté la llamada por todos los que se preguntaban por qué no atendía.

La musiquita era mucho más relajante que la voz de Mister Manager. Por eso no entendí lo que estaba diciéndome, me sentí confundida, lejana. En lugar de concentrarme en su voz, hice memoria del accidente. Nos habíamos gritado horrible, como nunca antes. Con el pretexto del asma de la princesita, le exigí que fuera por las medicinas; por las de todos los tipos, formas y colores.

Por alguna razón estuve viendo por la ventana mucho tiempo después de que se marchase en el auto. Poco después de quitarme del ventanal sucedió el impacto... mi principito gritó más fuerte, ni en sus berrinches grita tanto.

No hay muchos recuerdos tras eso... no logro recordar el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, prefiero la música del celular cuando hay una llamada en espera.

—¿Ha escuchado? —Oí a Mister Manager un poco. Le dije que no había prestado atención, él repitió todo con el mismo tono.

No me esforcé por captarlo. Aunque dejé de recordar, por alguna razón se sucedieron los susurros a mi alrededor. Estaba recargada en una esquina de la sala de esperas del hospital y todos seguían mirándome.

«Quién lo hubiera creído».

«Se veían tan felices...»

«… ¿Un accidente afuera de su propia casa?»

«Pero va a despertar, ¿verdad?...»

«¿Sobredosis? ¿Koushiro Izumi? ¿hablas en serio?»

¿Estaban diciendo eso? ¿O sería mi imaginación? ¿De verdad creían que no los escucharía si murmuraban así de fuerte? Ni siquiera sabía si lo que oía era real o si me estaba mal-viajando.

Sí, Kou, yo también me mal-viajo, al menos cuando pasan estas cosas.

—...La prensa quiere una entrevista, sé que es un momento difícil para la familia, pero viéndolo por el lado de la promoción, le vendría bien al programa, el rating ha caído... —dijo Mister Manager.

—¡NO! —chillé, colgué y dejé caer el té que me había dado Takeru.

Miré a todas partes, con paranoia. Mi berrido hizo que todos repararan en mí -todavía más-, las burbujas de sus diálogos secretos se rompieron. No supe por qué, pero quise salir corriendo, no lo hice porque estaba entumida, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de calambres, menos el ombligo.

**.***.**

La vista me vuelve poco a poco. Ya sé dónde estoy: es el centro del laberinto. Justo el centro. Esa es la única explicación posible. Llegué al centro, me desmayé, y ya olvidé cómo salir. Cuando las paredes vuelvan a encoger, treparé por ellas hasta que pueda ver la salida. El techo debe ser falso, un cielo siempre negro, negro, negro, sin estrellas, una pupila gigante. No será difícil huir, no hay preocupación.

No sé cuándo fue la última vez que escuché a Mimi llamándome. Intento calcular el tiempo. Cuento uno, dos, tres... pero no sé si lo hago muy despacio, no sé si lo hago demasiado rápido... diez, trece, diecisiete... Debería estar en veintitrés ya. Sé que es imposible que pueda calcular el tiempo con la misma precisión que un reloj. Es imposible, tal como el Koushiro de ayer contaba diferente al de hoy, al de ahora. Puede que no haya pasado más que tres segundos desde que la dejé de oír. Que esté pensando a tal velocidad que parezca mucho más. O todo lo contrario. Las paredes deberían saberlo.

¿Será que ella ya no me necesita o que ya no puede gritar? Será que se ha cansado. Es fácil cansarse de gritar cuando no obtienes respuesta. O, esta vez, realmente me he vuelto sordo...

Es bastante posible. No escucho ni mis propios pasos, araño la pared con mis uñas... nada.

Nunca me ha necesitado. Se puede decir que soy afortunado: ha tardado en darse cuenta, aunque siempre supe que este día llegaría. Siempre lo temí. Ha dejado de llamarme porque ahora lo sabe.

Sabe que está mejor sola.

Intento respirar. Mi olfato nunca me ha servido de mucho. Huele a humedad, eso lo sé, pero no sé de qué clase, qué especies de plantas puede haber cerca, qué emanan las piedras. Qué me dicen con su olor. Pego mi rostro a ellas. No hay sonido porque tampoco hay aire.

Hay alguien al otro lado del muro. Hay alguien dando golpes rítmicos en la pared. Los siento en mi frente. Y si es ella, si es ella que ya no puede gritar, si me necesita... Y si es otra persona, alguien que no quiero ver...

El señor Ogawa. Pero ¿por qué estaría el manager de Mimi metido en este laberinto? ¿Por qué sé qué es él? ¿Entré yo solo o él nos trajo aquí?

Koushiro, te necesito.

Golpeo la pared como si fuese de gomaespuma y no me estuviera haciendo daño. Pero… es verdad. No duele, no duele nada. No me sorprende, esta piedra es falsa.

Mimi, es la primera vez que me necesitas y te estoy fallando, porque no soy capaz de encontrar las respuestas. Eso era lo único que hacía por ti.

¿Dónde estás, Mimi?

**.***.**

Hikari me preguntó si avisé a mi suegra y a mis padres sobre el accidente. Le respondí que no.

—Lo mejor será informarlos —aconsejó, me habló con pinzas, como si no quisiera hacerme llorar—. Eventualmente terminarán enterándose por las noticias.

Las noticias.

La entrevista de Mister Manager.

El accidente.

No había reparado en que los flashes de las cámaras brillaron cuando fotografiaron el auto de Koushiro. Había sido pérdida completa, el coche, eso había dicho el del seguro... después la grúa se lo llevó todo.

Sin embargo, aunque los cristales del carro estaban hechos trizas, Koushiro apenas tenía sangre en el cuerpo cuando lo recogieron los paramédicos; el otro conductor estaba consciente y rezongaba... no era la gran cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué había cámaras y flashes? No tenía sentido.

—Mister Manager quiere que dé una entrevista —le dije a mis amigos, a los que estaban cerca.

Y fue como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. Ken Ichijouji se acercó a mí. Me recordó a su etapa kaiser.

Pidió hablar conmigo a solas y lo seguí, aunque sus ojos me dieron pavor.

—Miyako no está aquí porque está con los niños, tu hija ya está mejor .

Me sonrojé, bajé la mirada. Me di cuenta de que no era capaz de preguntar por mis hijos y atender lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Otra cosa más. —Se endureció—. No des entrevistas a la prensa. Entiendo que eres un personaje público, pero Koushiro no lo es. Fue bastante problema sacar la evidencia del auto, Taichi ha tenido qué sobornar al de la grúa...

Una parte de mí entendió a lo que se refería Ken, no obstante, la otra parte prefirió vivir en la mentira. Sentía a dos Mimi y una de ellas era falsa.

—No entiendo —dijo la Mimi falsa, aparentando.

«Es mi culpa», pensó la verdadera. Yo estaba en medio de las dos.

—La posesión ilegal de drogas es un delito —puntualizó Ichijouji; tan serio que no supe por qué Miyako se había casado con él—. Si eso se filtra a las autoridades, las cosas se complicarán y si los medios se enteran, será un escándalo.

Doblé las rodillas e hice un esfuerzo inmenso para permanecer en pie. Me tapé la boca y solté el llanto.

—Comprendo... —Aunque ya lo sabía, sentí como si por primera vez me enterara de la existencia de las medicinas especiales. No es algo tan tabú consumirlas, eso quisiera explicarles... a veces éramos felices. A veces.

Ichijouji no cedió ante mis lágrimas. Debe tener su propia encrucijada mental sobre la moral, la ética o como él le llame.

—Necesito que me des el número de tu representante.

—¿De Mister Manager? —pregunté temblorosa.

Ken asintió. ¿Dónde estaba Miyako? No me gustaba Ken sin Miyako.

Le di mi celular.

—Hazme un favor —pedí—. Cuando consigas el número, tíralo, siento que no puedo escucharlo sonar nunca más.

**.***.**

Es mi culpa.

Suena a perdón. Suena a que Mimi me pide perdón porque el muro se derrumbó. Ahora no hay pared, no hay nada. Era falso. Todo siempre es falso. No hay nadie, solo oscuridad. Puede que estemos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento, pero en diferentes planos. Parecido a dormir en su lado de la cama cuando pasa la noche fuera. Parecido a hacer las mismas cosas que hace todo el mundo todos los días. Tan juntos y separados como la vida que tenemos y la vida que creemos tener.

Estás aquí, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para que te des cuenta de esto y te sientas mejor. Soy un estorbo. El laberinto lo sabe. Ahora tú también lo sabes. No me tengas lástima.

Mimi.

No hay respuesta.

_...no te gustan las reuniones con mucha gente, Koushiro._

Mimi.

Estás enfadada. Sigues enfadada porque no soy útil. No puedo ayudarte. No puedo ver. No puedo hablar. Ni sé descifrar códigos.

Rompí el muro de las respuestas por golpearlo.

¿Dónde están ahora? Y las risas...

Han vuelto en forma de sonido. Se acerca una ráfaga de aire. Risas y… un portazo, sin puerta. O una falsa.

Me doy la vuelta. Es la puerta de nuestro comedor. Mimi la escogió. La recuerdo. Pero esta puerta no tiene las pegatinas que venían con los cereales. Nuestro hijo las puso, hace mucho. A ella le pareció gracioso. A mí me fue indiferente.

Abriré la puerta y saldré de la oscuridad. Pediré perdón si es necesario, si tanto tiempo he pasado siendo Koushiro ausente. Koushiro malviajado. Koushiro mal padre. El reloj me dirá la verdad.

La puerta se abre. Alrededor de la mesa hay cuatro cuerpos completamente blancos. No distingo sus rostros, apenas sus formas. Dos sombras más pequeñas corretean alrededor. Cada vez se mueven más rápido.

Debo retroceder. No es buen momento. No estoy seguro de poder hablar, de poder responder a sus preguntas. A sus miradas. Koushiro, ¿hablas en serio? Quién lo hubiera creído.

Koushiro, esto está mal, este no eres tú. No dejaré que vuelvas a salir. Será como tener dieciséis otra vez. Porque nadie lo puede saber.

Me siento a la mesa. Miro a las sombras blancas con atención. Puedo haber estado fuera solo unos minutos, si solo tuviera cerca un reloj... Sería más fácil mi papel de Koushiro.

—Queríamos que fuesen los primeros en saberlo. Va a ser un niño.

¿Otro niño? Mimi dijo que solo quería dos. Tres, si el segundo no era una niña.

La barriga de Mimi se hincha, parece que va a explotar.

—Todavía no sabemos cómo le vamos a llamar —continúa—. A mí me gusta Ben, pero Kou cree que ese nombre le dará problemas en un futuro.

Su boca sonriente sale de las sombras blancas. Es la misma boca que soltaba carcajadas crueles. Las sombras que corrían se difuminan. No son mis hijos. No tengo hijos. No sé cómo, pero he retrocedido en el tiempo. ¿Es una nueva oportunidad? ¿Realmente se puede volver a empezar? ¿Se puede saber cuál es el camino correcto y seguirlo? No lo creo. Siempre se sigue el mismo camino, dos veces y las que sean. No somos dueños de nuestro destino. Podría fingir no saberlo, pero lo sé. Todo está cifrado en nuestro ADN. En la casualidad.

Mimi volverá a llamar a nuestro hijo Ben. Yo malviajaré, aunque eso signifique desaparecer un poco antes de tiempo, parecer más viejo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —me pregunta Mimi, tumbada en la cama con un camisón transparente que compró, esperando seguir siendo atractiva durante su embarazo.

—No fue tanto.

Escucho mi voz, aunque no siento mover mis labios. He vuelto al pasado de un modo más apático todavía. No sé qué sentido tiene este laberinto.

—Koushiro. —Mimi me llama por mi nombre completo cuando intenta ponerse seria—. Sé que no te gustan las reuniones con mucha gente. Por eso solo invité a Ken y a Miyako. Pero aún así…

Se muerde los labios.

—Dime.

—Aún así parecías estar en otro lado, deseabas estar solo. ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¿Qué es lo que haces tanto tiempo solo? ¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué no te importa ni un poco como me siento?

Le digo que me importa. Me importa más que nada. Pero no sé complacerla, me cuesta demasiado.

—Solo quiero verte feliz. Siempre pareces tan agotado, con tantas cosas que hacer y qué pensar, tan agobiado por todo. ¿Por qué no puedes estar tranquilo sin que parezca que no estás aquí?

Mientras un Koushiro parecía no estar, el otro debió estar siempre encerrado en el laberinto. El otro nunca pudo salir, nunca supo cómo.

No tengo las respuestas para Mimi. Ninguno de los Koushiros las tiene. Por eso la beso. Por eso pongo mi boca en sus senos, hinchados y sensibles por el embarazo, y la mano entre sus piernas. Es nuestra contraseña. Así se olvida de lo inútil que soy. Así reiniciamos. Volverá a acumular decepciones hasta que explote de nuevo. Seguirá con la venda un poco más.

**.***.**

—Lo siento mucho.

Cuando Jyou Kido me dijo eso, sentí que se estaba vengando de mí. Era verdad que había sido mala con él cuando era una niña: me gustaba hacerlo enfadar, que se estremeciera de los nervios o que se pusiera histérico cuando me daba por hacer tonterías.

Había sido mala, pero esa no era razón suficiente para iniciar una conversación con «lo siento mucho».

Si el personal del hospital me decía eso no importaba tanto, en cambio, si lo decía mi Jyou, era como si sus palabras soltaran veneno... pensé que él lo sabía, que entendía mis sentimientos.

—No me digas eso —rogué.

Las palabras de Ken me habían hecho llorar por largo rato. Takeru, sin decir una palabra, me había consolado sirviéndome más té. Iori Hida se empeñó en aconsejarme sobre asuntos legales que no comprendí, pero no importó. Taichi tomó nota de todo por mí.

Mi suegros llegaron, mis padres llegaron, no supe quién les avisó. Amaneció. Algunos se fueron. Otros se quedaron. Y, para colmo, Jyou me confirmaba las malas noticias.

Desde que se licenció en medicina, todos dependemos de Jyou para las cuestiones de salud. Cotidianamente, él pretextaba que el asunto a tratar no era de su rama o especialidad. Sin embargo, esta vez lo vi vestirse con la bata blanca sin reclamar, para luego perderse en los pasillos de acceso restringido.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mimi —repitió—, ya te lo han dicho los neurólogos, pero era mi deber confirmártelo.

Negué. Sí, el superior Jyou debía estarse vengando. Apreté las piernas porque me estaba orinando. No quería ir al sanitario, me daba la sensación de que si me levantaba de esa sala iban a llegar malas noticias.

Debido a que llevaba horas aguantándome, me dolían la espalda baja y la vejiga, pero la verdad era que me parecía bien sufrir eso, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Es que... es que no tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo —tartamudeé—. Yo lo vi... Kou... Kou no tenía tantas heridas... de verdad, no te miento... de verdad...

—Tranquila, Mimi.

—Es que no... —Jyou me abrazó y me dejó llorar. Tenía una espalda ancha que parecía trapecio.

Si no era su venganza, al menos era una broma de mal gusto. Lo estreché y rogué que cambiara de opinión.

—Deberías irte a casa. Hoy tampoco va a despertar.

Que Jyou Kido me lo dijera me hizo empezar a asimilarlo.

**.***.**

**Mil gracias por leer :)**


End file.
